Pandora Longbottom
by Annie Flowers
Summary: Pandora Longbottom is an OC, the daughter of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, pairing include: Neville/Luna, Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione and others
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Longbottom

Chapter One

I own nothing but my OC's

Pandora was wrapped around her mother's arm as they walked down Diagon Alley, she her mum and her dad, the Longbottoms, the little perfect family, just how a family is supposed to be, Pandora asked for money to go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, as she was bored with all the shopping her parents did, her father smiled and put two galleons on her hand, distracted by the decision of what books to order for his class in Hogwarts.

Pandora hopped around smiling, she had been to the shop before, but never alone, she turned a wrong turn and suddenly, without even realizing it, she was lost, she kept hopping, losing the way more and more, and suddenly the crowd around her looked meaner, the witches looked darker and angrier, the wizards meaner, almost evil. She suddenly realized she was lost, and now worried and, frankly, scared, she began to run, not realizing she was only getting even more lost, she felt watched, followed.

A witch appeared right in front of her "You lost, little girl?" she asked, suddenly people were gathering around her, "Want help finding a way home?" said a voice "So tiny and pretty and lost" said another "What's your name dear?"

"Wait a second!" stopped them the witch with a smile "I know this girl, she looks very familiar" she said, Panda looked back, suddenly realizing there was a wall behind her, they had cornered her, she looked down, blinking fast, holding back tears, knowing that crying would only make matters worse "She's the Longbottom girl!" screamed another voice, several voices talked up in amazement. "No, I-I'm not!" screamed Pandora, realizing being "The Longbottom Girl" was not a good thing.

"You dirty little liar," said the witch, getting her wand out, Pandora's eyes opened with fear, "Please" she begged "No!" but they didn't listen. "Crucio!" screamed the witch, and several voices followed, Panda's world went fuzzy and painful, really painful, pain invaded her whole body and mind, it was as if nothing else existed outside of pain, she heard screams, couldn't tell if they were hers or somebody else's, she couldn't tell something was happening outside of pain, she then felt the pain stop for a second, until someone screamed again, "Crucio!" and ten pain invaded her again, the process repeated many times, so many she couldn't tell something had existed before it, her whole life had been reduced to that very pain she felt, it was so long she couldn't tell when was it that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Neville's POV

Neville and Luna left the cauldron shop when they heard the horrified screams and the shrieks of passer-by's, they looked up to find, as horrified as the rest, a Dark Mark hovering in the sky above them, clearly over Knockturn Alley ((at least_ that_ wasn't a surprise))

"Go look for Panda, and go back home with her!" commanded Neville as he ran in the Dark Mark's direction. He pushed through the crowd, which got thicker and thicker the closer he got, that was until he got to the front, at the front people started to open up for him, murmuring between them. He spotted Aurors surrounding what was clearly was the crime scene, and between them a familiar face.

"Neville!" screamed Harry, rushing towards him.

"What's going on?" said Neville, stretching his neck to see above of the Aurors

"There's… there's been an attack" stuttered Harry, looking worried and hurt.

Neville took a step back, shocked as soon as an Auror moved, revealing the scene, Neville's stomach sank and his heart skipped a thousand beats. That was his daughter "No…" he cried, pushing Harry out of the way. That was his daughter!

Pandora lied there in the ground, her eyes lost in a horrified expression, an expression Neville had seen before, an expression he had seen since he remembered "NO!" he screamed, holding her as Aurors interrogated people around him.

"It must have been the Cructacious Curse" said Harry kneeling beside them, but Neville knew, he knew because that was the look on his parent's face, that was the look that had made his childhood miserable, flashes of her grandmother screaming at him, of Malfoy and his gang bullying him, of Snape's merciless scowling, all flew before his eyes.

His wife came running, with George Weasley helping her push through the crowd, because they knew it was Panda there, sobbing Luna fell to her knees next to Neville.

They were joined at ST. Mungo's by Hermione, Ginny, Ron and even George, who had accompanied Luna all the way from his shop.

They sat in the waiting room, expecting a Healer to show up and give them any news about their daughter. Luna had stopped crying and was now looking at her hands, which were being held by Ginny. But Neville kept sobbing, held in a tight embrace by Hermione, who was crying even harder. "Your healer is ready to meet you" said a witch, coming at them from behind her counter, Luna stood up, but Neville stopped her, "I'll go," he said, standing up and calming down, Luna nodded and sat back down, clearly understanding her husband's motives.

"I'll do with you" said Harry, following him.

They entered the "Spell Damage" ward. A blond healer stood in front of Pandora's bed, his back aced towards him. "Excuse me, are you our Healer?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes," said the healer turning around, revealing another familiar face, it was Draco Malfoy

"No…" Neville let out at the sight of him "Not you!" he screamed, Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, equally surprised.

"Neville, just-" tried Malfoy, but was immediately interrupted by Neville's anger

"Not you! Anyone but you!" he screamed, and surprisingly it was Harry who spoke

"Neville, just… hear the man out"

Neville stood still, "Look, Neville, I know we've got our differences in the past-" Neville interrupted with a scoff "Okay, yeah, I know I was… crude... in the past, but I can assure you I'm the best healer for your daughter, I've worked with patients like this before, and I can assure you, we all want the best for her" he placed a hand on Pandora's shoulder, which only made Neville's anger grow

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" he screamed, launching towards him. Harry held him to prevent a bigger scene "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, YOU DIRTY… YOU DIRTY… PUREBLOOD!" screamed Neville as Harry dragged him out of the ward.

"What's wrong?" called out Ginny as they reached the waiting room. Neville broke into sobs once more, unable to speak, embarrassed and feeling like a scrawny teenager again.

"The Healer," explained Harry, "The Healer is Malfoy", stunned looks covered everybody's faces, everybody save for Luna and Hermione, who nodded "I read about that in the papers" said Hermione "He's been quite a success with Magical-Mental illnesses"

"I've heard he's dealt with that kind of illness since he was a trainee" said Luna, her voice sounded very serious in oppose to its usual dreaminess, but Neville shook his head "I can't let him near our daughter!" he said, determined

"Looked, Neville, if he's so good…" said George, and was promptly supported by Ron, "Yeah, mate, I know Malfoy's despicable but… what's best for Panda?" Neville took a deep breathe, and looked helplessly over at his wife. "It's the best for Panda" said she, sounding very sure of herself. Neville nodded and walked back in the ward, were Malfoy waited looking around awkwardly.

"Look Neville, I was horrid to you, I know, but I've matured, I switched sides and I regret awfully who I used to be!" he rushed to say, Neville took another deep breathe, "Look" he deadpanned "I know my daughter needs you right now, but I swear Malfoy, I _swear _if you do anything… y-you… you _say_ something and you're a dead man!"

Draco nodded with seriousness.

***…***…***…***..***

So am I M. Night Shyamalan yet? Because plot twist! Hopped you like it, there's more chapters coming whether you ask for them or not because I've grown real dear to Panda


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

You know the drill people, no character is mine but my OC's (she says 'people' as if there was anybody reading)

*.*.*.*

Neville didn't sleep more than an hour for a month, he and Luna stayed at the Hospital, in a couch in the Waiting Room. Luna would usually try to stay up next to Panda, talking to her, even if Panda never talked back, she just stared blankly. It was like she wasn't even in there. Maybe she wasn't.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione would visit daily, although one of them would always stay home, teaching and taking care of the kids. Neville and Luna appreciated this. Especially because Neville still couldn't bring himself to talk to Draco on his own and Luna wasn't good at concentration, her mind kept wandering many places, as if she knew her daughter wasn't there and her mind went in an extensive search for her.

Luna once a found Neville kneeling beside Pandora's bed, looking at her empty eyes and clutching her hand, and she knelt beside him, watching carefully, waiting for him to speak

"When I was a kid," said Neville after a while "life was merciless on me, it gave me nothing but took everything away from me, I mean… you got a glance at it, my grandmother, although a damn good lady, never seemed to think I was enough, kids at school were no better, and my parents…" he sighed and shook his head, holding up tears "But then you came in my life, you understood and you was there even before I was swept by a wave of fame, you made me smile and feel worthy for the first time, and I got to keep you in my life! And then... then we had a child! And she's" his voice broke, but he kept going, talking more to himself than to Harry "She's so damn beautiful Luna! Never before did I thought I'd ever get to be a part of something as beautiful! And now?! Now she's been taken away from me! Like everything was before! As if life had taunt me, letting me hold such a precious, fragile thing before smashing her right in front of me! And I keep thinking, Luna, that it will take you too, and I wouldn't be able to take it!"

Luna held her shrieking Husband in her arms, remaining calm, "Do you remember," She said, in dreamy but sad voice "The first time we heard her sing, even before she could speak? I never told you this, but she reminded me of my mother, she used to sing all the time, and her voice was just like Panda's, soft and warm life a bonfire, but distant, too, like the see or the stars. And it was prefect, because I realized I'd never stop hearing that voice again." That's when Neville notice tears were falling down his wife's eyes "And I still believe I will, I really trust she will get better, you know?"

But that made him cry harder, because he didn't believe so, or rather, he didn't want to believe so, because he knew for experience, he knew since his childhood that if he had a shred of hope life would tear it away.

Weeks went by, slowly, very slowly they passed, but Pandora's mind was still lost somewhere, Neville had lost his patience on Draco more than a few times, screaming at him because he was supposed to fix her, but no change seemed to appear on his daughter, or on her hollow glance. And then, one day, when Neville and Luna were sitting next to their daughter, and Ginny was already there, as they were trading school stories distractedly while they ate toast, Draco came in, they looked up and stood slowly.

"I… well, Pandora doesn't seem to be responding to the procedures" he admitted, Neville scoffed, Draco looked nervously at Ginny for help, but she only rose her eyebrows. "And we have this very new, very experimental method, I think it could work on her, besides it's our only option besides some really old fashioned shock spells"

"How does it work?" asked Luna, back from her soul-searching

"It basically consists of Legilimency, trying to alter her memories—No, not alter the memories, alter her feelings towards the memory, try to help her calm down at least a bit with each session, not exactly erase the pain but smooth her feelings down, enough as to talk the feelings out of her. But she might take it negatively, she could panic, and reliving those moments will probably do her no good which is why I need your permission"

Neville looked at Luna, who nodded, he then turned to Draco, "We are up for it, something has to work" he answered

But Legilimency proved to be really difficult for all of them, every three days Pandora was taken by trainee-healers on a wheelchair up to Draco's office, which he shared with other Healers interested in the magical mind, Pandora had awaken interest in them, as they had never seen a magical-traumatic experience in such a young kid.

The sessions were horrible, Neville only made it through one, Luna through two, Panda would sit in a chair, still looking at the Great Nothing in front of her, and the other Healers would take notes, Draco would cast the spell and then Pandora's eyes would brighten up with fear, and she would start screaming, screams of absolute horror and pain. After a while it was just too much for her parents, after a while the waited outside, after a while they held their friend's hands, after a while they waited for her screaming to stop.

And after many weeks, many sessions, it did. It turned from plain screaming to actual word screaming (which, to be honest, was worse) in two weeks, it was longer from word-screaming to mumbling and panic, and bit longer from that to just crying, which was when Luna and Neville started entering again, it was still hard to watch, but now Draco was talking to Panda after the Ligilimency, although she talked softly and sobbed, slowly she began to recognize her parents, and slowly she began to understand the world around her again. She was finally good enough to maintain a conversation without sobbing, but they didn't let her go until she started joking with Draco and her parents.

"Bring her here every week" said Draco, the day they were finally signing her off, "She'll be okay," he smiled, Neville smiled back finally

"Thank you, Draco, really" he said as she took Panda's hand to leave,

"Bye Healer Draco!" cheered Pandora taking her mother's hand and smiling.


End file.
